1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crusher, and more particularly to a vibrating cone crusher that has a base, a bowl, a head. The bowl is capable of vibrating relative to the base. The head is capable of inertially moving relative to the base. Therefore, the vibrating cone crusher pounds, squeezes and crushes the raw materials such as larger rocks and causes smaller and harder rocks or gravels to crush bigger and softer rocks so that the all rocks are efficiently crushed into smaller gravels, or rock dust.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional crusher has a base, a bowl, a transmission device and a head. The base has a top end and a bottom. The bowl is mounted on the top end of the base and has a cavity defined in the bowl and serving as a crush chamber. The crush chamber is hopper-shaped and has a top opening serving as an inlet for raw materials. The transmission device is mounted on the bottom of the base and has a vertical transmission shaft and a driving shaft. The driving shaft is mounted horizontally through the base and is connected rotatably to and selectively rotates the transmission shaft. The head is mounted on the transmission shaft and is capable of rotating eccentrically (also called roll-pressing) in the crushing chamber of the bowl. An inner surface of the crushing chamber of the bowl and an outer surface of the head cooperate to constitute an internal space for receiving raw materials such as rocks. When the transmission shaft rotates, the head eccentrically swivels so that the raw materials are crushed by the bowl and head into smaller particles.
The main operation of the aforementioned crusher is crushing raw materials by changing the configuration of the inner space between the inner surface of the crushing chamber of the bowl and the outer surface of the head through the eccentric motion of the head. The steps of crushing operation of the conventional crushers are material installing, roll-pressing, crushing and discharging.
According to the modern chorusing theory, the crushing procedure needs to change the positions of the particles of raw materials constantly to make particles to fully bear the shearing force. Among particles with same strength, particles having the lattice defects aligning the directions of shear forces are crushed. During the crushing procedure of the crusher, the particles of the raw materials are squeezed one another. An additional pressing force exerted to the particles of raw materials during the crushing procedure makes the particles close up compactly and crush one another to achieve the goal of “material layer comminution”. The definition of “material layer comminution” is that a smaller particle has fewer lattice defects and has higher structural strength so that smaller particles can be used to crush and comminute larger particles that having comparatively lower structural strength. In such way, the raw materials are crushed along the areas between lattices of particles instead of breaking the entire lattices of the particles. Therefore, the crushed raw materials have minimum “over-crushing degree”. The crusher may easily crush the raw materials having compressive strength of 200 to 300 Mpa.
The first crusher is designed by Symons brothers in U.S. however the first invented crusher cannot satisfy the modern crushing theory. Later developed HP crusher, inertial crusher and vibrating crusher all use the stationary bowl and eccentrically rotating head. The aforementioned conventional crushers have the following disadvantages.
1. The bowl is stationary relative to the base and only the head is rotatable to crush raw materials so that the crushing procedure is inefficient and cannot satisfy the modern crushing theory. The energy wasting and cost are high.
2. the transmission device has a vertical shaft engaged with a horizontal shaft by bevel gears and the horizontal shaft extends out of the base. The structure of the transmission is complicated so that the power loss thereof is high.
3. During the crushing procedure, over hard raw materials are easily stuck between the bowl and the head so that the head and transmission device are stopped and locked suddenly to make the crusher break down. Although all the crushers have safety releasing devices for releasing the inadvertently locked head or transmission device, the suddenly locked conditions already damage the crusher.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a vibrating cone crusher to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.